Inkjet printing is an attractive technique for printing onto a wide-range of substrates on account of its flexibility and ease of use. However, food packaging represents a particular challenge on account of the strict limitations on the properties of materials which come into contact with food, including indirect additives like packaging inks. Specific exclusions include volatile organic solvents and many monomers typically used in inkjet inks based on their odour and/or migration properties.
There is therefore a need in the art for inkjet inks which can be printed directly onto food packaging, without compromising the printing and drying/curing properties of the ink.